This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Location data is known to be generated and/or provided in various forms. Occasionally, depending on a particular implementation, location data may need to be converted to another format or augmented with further data related to a location or region indicated by the location data.
In addition, accounts are known to be used to initiate and fund purchase transactions with merchants. In conventional transactions, as part of authorization, clearing and settlement of the transactions, transaction data is collected and stored. The transaction data may include information specific to a transaction (e.g., amount, etc.), information specific to a consumer associated with a transaction (e.g., payment account number, name, etc.), and information specific to a merchant associated with a transaction (e.g., merchant identifier, merchant location, etc.). The transaction data is employed to complete the purchase transactions, from authorization or settlement. The transaction data is further used, with proper permissions and consent, in services provided by payment networks and/or issuers involved in the purchase transactions. Example services include fraud prevention services, marketing services, etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.